


Bribery

by Arkada



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Not what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/pseuds/Arkada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one way that Pepper, and only Pepper, can bribe Tony Stark. At the start of the whole Avengers mess, she gets her chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bribery

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't own The Avengers. Do I really have to say that at the start of every fic?

“You have homework. You have a _lot_ of homework.”

“But what if I didn’t?”

“If you didn’t? You mean when you’re finished?”

This is important, she knows that Tony needs to get on top of this. But he’ll resist, just because Phil’s _told_ him to do it. _Telling_ Tony to do something never works.

Bribery, though, always does. If you bribe him with the right thing.

And there is one perfect, never-fails way that Pepper, and Pepper alone, can bribe Tony Stark.

She steps up, and whispers in his ear.

“I won’t make you come to meetings for a month.”


End file.
